Gravity
by cliniquehappy
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. Three years after the war ends and surprises inside! Tokka


**A/N: i dont own anything! it's all inspired**

Tophs POV

It's been three years since the Avatar conquered the fire lord. It has also been three years since I last saw Sokka. There is a invisible force that always brings us back together, although it its been a short three years it feels like its been a decade. _It never takes too long, no matter what i say or do I'll still feel him around until the moment I'm gone_. Even then he lingers in the back of my mind, while im awake, participating in my day. When night falls and I'm alone he charges to the forefront of my mind and takes over.

**(A/N sorry for babbling)**

As soon as Appa landed and my feet hit the earth he had all of my attention. I paid no attention to what anyone else was doing or saying. _He held me without touch, he kept me without chains. I never wanted anything so much than to drown in his love and not feel his rain._

"Toph!" I smiled to myself when he yelled my name, and out right laughd when he ran over, lifted me off the ground and twirled me around. It didn't matter that i couldn't "see" because all I ever needed was Sokka.

That night we had a grand dinner with everyone. Aang, Katara, Zuko, Mai, Iroh, Tylee, Suki, Sokka, and me. We shared stories of what we have been up to since the last time we saw eachother. I knew Aang and Katara were engaged, and Zuko and Mai had gotten married. What no one knew, until now was that they were expecting. Everyone gave their congratulations. As for Tylee she had found a special someone and it's apparently very serious. I told them that I was working on my metal bending school and that my puplis were actually performing quite well.

Before dessert came out Sokka cleared his throat and said he had an announcment to make. At this he had everyones attention, especially me.

He pulled something out from his pocket and stood up, helping Suki stand up with him. My stomach dropped I didn't want to hear this, I wanted to run out of the room and never turn back, but I was glued to my seat.

He made some speech but I paid no mind "...will you marry me?"

Everyone held their breath waiting for her respons. I could feel her heart rate speed up, like an angry mooselion coming full charge at its enemy. "...I.i.i'm soory sokka I can't."...After that she ran out of th room and out of the building. Sokka chased after her and everyone just looked at eachother, stunned into stillness. I let out a light breath of relief so no one heard.

Sokkas POV

My breath caught in my throat and my heart sank to my toes when she deinied me. Once I caught up to her I just stared with tears on the verge of going over the rim. After a moment she spoke. "I'm so very Sokka. I know that's not a good enough of an answer but when you came to pick me up on Kyoshi Island for the trip, you were so excited about seeing everyone. I wanted to tell you then that I couldn't be in a relationship with you anymore. I just didn't want to ruin this for you. So I told myself that i would wait until we were back to Kyoshi to tell you that we could no longer continue this relationship. I had not even given a thought of your proposing to me while we were here."...but why?.." I asked ignoring the crack in my voice.

"You don't love me Sokka, not as deep as you love someone else. I could see it the day we were leaving to help Aang defeat the Firelord. On our way to the airfleet, you were conserned for Toph, and I though it as a sibling thing. But once it was over and we rejoined everyone I saw it in your eyes that you were in love with her and if anything had ahppened to her that day you would never have forgiven yourself, not only cause you didn't protect her but beacause you can't live without her. We were drifting apart and I could not be in a realationship like that. I don't want you to hate me and I dont' want an appology, because I'm not mad. I could never be mad for what the heart decides. I want you to be happy with your life not just content with me, but over flowing in love with her...do you understand?"

It took me a few moments to understand what she was saying. It was true I loved toph, but I guess my mind never wanted to accpet it because of the guilt I would feel for Suki. Now that she was bringning it to my attention I did understand, and I felt terrible. " I'm sorry Suki. I understand and...thank you." I felt the tears go over the edge and I embraced Suki not as a lover but as a friend and I thanked her agian and let her go. As we part ways she says "I'm happy for you Sokka I truly am." and with that she left, not another word.

Tophs pov

I excused myself and went out to the garden and sat down on the stone bench at the far end of the garden that looked out over the ocean, so they say. I still couldn't come to the terms of what had just happen, but once I felt an all to familiar set of footsteps I hoped to Tui and La that he wouldn't find me. But he does and just sits next to me and stared out to the water. I could feel we were all alone no one was going to intrude on us. _Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I__am and I__stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me._

"Toph...I'm sorry" he said so hushed I barely heard him. Then so quick I didn't react, he hugged me to him, not braking even when I just sat there. "I'm sorry I never noticed my true feelings, and I'm sorry that I'm such an idiot. I hope that you can forgive me for taking so long. I love you Toph."

He grabed my face so tender that I shivered at his touch and as he leaned in he whispered it again " I love you." Then the whole world disapeared as soon as his lips touched mine. First it was soft and kind then it began to deepen and I kissed back not holding anything back. When we broke apart to catch our breath, in a raspy voice "I love you too" I confessed and smiled slightly. I could hear in his voice that he was smiling when he said "good" and we started to chuckle. After we calmed down he explained what happened with Suki and he appologized more times, that I gave up on counting, even though I said he didn't need to.

In all seriuseness I grabed his face softly, "You dont need to apologize any more and I'm so very happy that you relized this, even with a little help, and I love you Sokka." and kissed him sweetly on the lips. _You loved me 'cause I'm fragile. When I__thought that I__was stong. But when you__touch me for a little while and all my fragile strengh is gone._

After a while we went back to the group, all suprisingly accepting of the information when Sokka had retold the details of his conversation with Suki. When all was said and done he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. As the night grew shorter and every one grew tired, we said our good nights as one by one they all went to bed. After a few hours it was just me, Sokk, Aang, and Katra sitting around the table near a fireplace keeing warm.

"Feels like old times." Aang said and we all laughed noting the resemblence of the scene as one of our camp sites. We were all content just sitting there, Katara nodding off on Aangs shoulder and me sitting next to Sokka holding his hand in both of mine. With in fifteen miutes she was fast asleep leaning against Aangs shoulder. "Well I guess this means we're going to bed." Aang said as he lifted Katara up off the couch and wlked down the hallway to their room as he said good night.

Shortly after we decided it would be best to go to bed ourselves. I was about to go into my room when Sokka grabbed me and kissed me good night. I walked hazilly to my bed and changed into my nightgown. _I lie here on my knees as I__try to make you see you're everything I__think I__need here on the ground. But you're__niether a friend to me or foe though I__can't see to let you go. The one thing that I__still know is that you're keeping me down._

Sokkas pov

I was laying in bed almost asleep when I hear a knock on my door. I walked to it and opened it, noticing a pale young woman in a white night gown that went to her knees. "Can I sleep in here with you?" she asked timidly, I steped aside letting her through the door and closed it once she was through it and sitting on the edge of my bed. As I sit next to her she scoots up onto the bed and lays down. I lay next to her and she turns resting her head on my chest, I enclose her in my arms and we fall alseep with content smiles on our faces.

Tophs pov

As sokka places his arms around me I felt complete and am so happy I have him. _You're on to me, on to me, and all over... something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long._

**A/N: once again i own nothing! This was inspired by Gravity by Sara Bareiles as you can see i attempted to make the lienes of the song incorporate in to the story i think (hahha). This just popped into my head while listening to the song and i went for it. This is only my second time writting something and i hope someone out there enjoys it. 3 the lyrics are in italic.**


End file.
